


The Game

by adianna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные на top/bottom game на дайри.ру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Логейн/Кусланд

Тейрн Логейн вернулся из Орлея через два месяца после финальной осады Башни Бдения.  
Вернулся один, как к себе домой. Просто рано утром вошел в ворота, кивнув опешившим часовым, обвел глазами двор и частично восстановленные стены, нахмурился, а потом устроил растрепанному и сонному Кусланду полуторачасовой разнос по поводу безграмотной расстановки солдат, ситуации на дорогах и общей безалаберности.   
  
В таких выражениях, что на паре мест даже наслушавшийся в Вольной Марке всякого Натаниэль удивленно приподнимал брови, уши Андерса из пунцовых постепенно превращались в бордово-фиолетовые, а ошивавшийся поблизости торговец-кунари, кажется, кое-что еще и записывал.   
  
Но Кусланд, тот самый Кусланд, который строил баннорн одним взглядом и не давал спуску никому и никогда, покорно внимал, послушно кивал в нужных местах, и с каждым словом, с каждым оскорблением, с каждой оценкой своих умственных способностей все больше сиял как свеженачищенная монетка. Огромная такая, закованная в доспех монетка с двуручником наперевес.  
  
Наконец, помянув ближних и дальних родственников, кривые руки, пустые головы, нескольких матерей подряд, а так же полк порождений и Архидемона в сложной компрометирующей ситуации, Логейн все-таки выдохся.   
  
\- Иди делом займись, бездарность. И пока эти идиоты не научатся хотя бы мечи держать и не позориться, даже на глаза не попадайся. Мальчишка, оставили одного, он и наворотил...  
  
Он еще не закончил говорить, а Кусланд уже был на том конце внутреннего двора, у сторожевой башни, и что-то объяснял капитану стражи. С широченной улыбкой от уха до уха, на которую, спроси любого амарантинца хотя бы день назад, строгий холодный Командор был просто неспособен.  
  
Огрен, которого всегда как муху тянуло на звуки ругани, вывалился из-за угла (пребольно растолкав локтями подслушивающих собратьев), довольно хохотнул и с полупьяным:   
\- Да-да, старая развалина, мы все поняли, - от всей души хлопнул тейрна латной перчаткой по бронированной спине. - Он тоже по тебе скучал.


	2. Натаниэль/Логейн

Они нечасто встречаются. Жизнь Серого Стража не слишком богата на тихие моменты, особенно если вас меньше десятка на всю страну, а эти новые говорящие порождения, даже потеряв своего предводителя, остаются хитрыми, опасными и слишком умными.   
Поэтому они распыляются по всему Ферелдену: на север в Хайэвер, на юг в Гварен, у берегов озера Каленхад, в лесах на востоке или в горах на западе – Стражи уходят поодиночке на неделю или две. Проверить, прочувствовать, успокоить деревенского старосту: это были просто бандиты, на раненых скверны нет. Или поднять отряд местного банна и зачистить старый грот у реки или заброшенную ферму на отшибе, где по ночам кто-то разжигал костры. Дочерей мельника уже не спасти, но это хотя бы будет чистая смерть, а не Глубинные Тропы.  
  
Бросить поводья мальчишке у коновязи, отдать мешок с вещами коменданту и в главный зал, на отчет к Командору. Где был, что нашел, как приняли, какие потери.   
А потом он не спешит, совсем не спешит в небольшую чистую комнату без окон, с двумя подставками под доспехи, сундуками для вещей, двуспальной кроватью и стопками старых карт на письменном столе. Там пусто, как в прошлый и позапрошлый раз. Не спешит, потому что бывшие генералы нужны еще больше бывших наемников, и каковы шансы...   
\- Ты рано.   
Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Все-таки встретились.   
  
Опальный тейрн и старший сын опального рода. Предатель и сын предателя, которые однажды слишком долго рассматривали семейные портреты на верхних этажах Башни и пробовали на крепость амарантинские вина, пока король Алистер приезжал поздравить с помолвкой Стража-Командора.   
Первый раз. Потому что внизу их никто не ждет, и они достаточно пьяны, чтобы не думать. Запах плесени и паутина, которая продолжала путаться в волосах даже неделю спустя. Старый пыльный матрас, продавленный справа, и легкое удивление.   
Первый раз, за которым был второй, третий. И комната, одна на двоих, в которой они все равно нечасто встречаются.  
  
Завтра опять в дорогу. Из деревни у Вест Хилла прискакал гонец, в шахтах заметили странное шевеление по ночам. Натаниэль работает на износ. Со времени последнего штурма он был в Башне не больше месяца, зато успел обойти пешком, объехать на телегах и одной из подаренных баннами Амарантина Стражам лошадей почти весь Ферелден.   
Уткнуться носом в спину и прошептать:  
\- Я так похож на отца?  
Ему не хочется снова увозить этот вопрос с собой.   
\- Нет, - отвечает в темноте Логейн, не задумываясь даже на секунду, и от этого Натаниэлю почему-то становится легче. - Ты совсем на него не похож.


	3. Гилмор/Йован

\- Беглый малефикар, как интересно. Этим займусь сам, подготовьте и отведите ко мне.  
Ал Денеримский оказался очень неприятным человеком с крючковатым носом и липкими от непросохшей крови руками. По крайней мере, именно таким его запомнил Йован за те несколько минут, которые ему позволили остаться в сознании.  
«Иди и больше не попадайся мне на глаза!», так сказал вместо прощания Страж. И если подумать, прятаться в трущобах Денерима действительно было глупой идеей.  
После этого он мало что помнит.  
  
Сегодня ала в спальне нет, его нет уже несколько часов, может даже со вчерашнего вечера или дольше. В коридорах подозрительно тихо, и никто не приходит, чтобы залить Йовану в рот очередную порцию мерзкого отвара, от которого туманится в голове, путаются мысли и отказывают руки и ноги.  
Он уже достаточно осознает себя, чтобы, опираясь о стену, кое-как подняться на ноги. И примерно тогда же понимает, что звуки у него в голове – это не стоны потерянных душ за Пеленою, и не вопли демонов, которые просятся наружу. А полный нечеловеческой боли скулеж, который доносится из-за стены.  
  
За стеной - маленький кошмар. Крошечная комнатка с каменным полом и стенами, большой металлической клеткой под потолком, вбитыми в стену крюками, увешанными инструментами, о назначении которых не хочется даже и думать, и дыбой в углу. Непустой дыбой.  
Скулеж доносится именно оттуда. Когда-то это был мужчина, и это все, что Йован может о нем сказать.  
  
Кровь. Он еще никогда не использовал кровь для исцеления. Но ее здесь много, очень много, и он может позволить себе пробовать и экспериментировать, как никогда не мог раньше. Даже лучше, чем тот выводок гигантских крыс в погребе Башни магов. И это работает! Сломанные кости отрастают и срастаются, мышцы снова покрываются кожей, и он без сил падает на колени и смеется, смеется и чувствует себя почти Создателем.  
Даже когда высоченный рыжеволосый детина открывает глаза и вырывает крепление дыбы прямо с мясом.  
  
Застенки и сам дом ала выглядят так, будто здесь кто-то несколько раз выиграл войну. Но узнавать, что именно тут произошло, у них нет ни времени, ни желания. Никто не становится на пути и не пытается помешать – сейчас это самое главное.  
Улицы тоже выглядят оставленными в спешке, а найти и убить Хоу они еще успеют.  
\- Но куда мы пойдем?  
\- Туда, - рыжий скалится в улыбке, больше похожей на звериную, и машет в сторону городских ворот, где ясно слышны звуки боя. – Мы пойдем туда. И пусть они только попробуют нас остановить.  
В небе парит дракон и почему-то Йован безмерно благодарен, что руки его Гилмор из Хайэвера так и не выпустил.


	4. Тиган/Кусланд

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит Тиган, - я только заметил, вы с сестрой удивительно похожи.   
И Айдену хочется сбежать или провалиться сквозь землю.   
Но нельзя, потому что такого дополнения к своей коронации Алистер не оценит, Зевран уже с интересом растопырил свои любопытные эльфийские уши, а заставить молчать бывшего Антивского ворона можно только мечом по горлу, что будет как-то уж совсем не по-дружески.  
А еще у него никогда не было сестры.  
  
Кусланды не слишком близки с Гверринами, ал Имон и отец регулярно встречались на Собрании Земель, но только в общей толпе, и вряд ли могли называться даже хорошими знакомыми. Поэтому приглашение на представление наследника тейрнира сугубо официальное, и гости собираются больше для тейрна, не обращая внимания на младшего из его детей.  
И это просто замечательно, потому что в тринадцать лет проигранный спор казался очень большим делом, а Фергюс и Натаниэль решили, что нарядить его в платье Дилайлы и заставить пройтись по замку будет очень смешно.   
  
А если улыбчивый брат одного из отцовских гостей помогает подняться, расправить и отряхнуть запутавшиеся юбки (как они вообще в этом каждый день ходят?), провожает по парку (самую дальнюю и уютную аллею он выбирает только потому, что не хочет никому попадаться на глаза, а не потому, что Тиган рассказывает в лицах забавные истории про принца и леди Анору, и его компания уж точно лучше, чем довольно хихикающий в кулак старший брат или лучший друг, который взялся делать большие глаза и громко шептать «леди Кусланд», за что еще обязательно получит), а потом целует руку на прощание, об этом можно счастливо забыть на годы, как о кошмарном сне. Кошмарном, да.   
И не прислушиваться годами к сплетням из Денерима в надежде услышать знакомое имя. Не вздыхать с облегчением после битвы бок о бок в Редклиффе с мыслью «Жив, здоров, рядом».   
Потому что ничего этого не было. Не было и все.   
  
\- У меня нет сестры, - ворчит Айден и смотрит в пол, потому что провалиться сквозь землю нельзя, но очень, очень хочется.  
\- Правда? Почему-то, - смеется Тиган и знакомым, очень знакомым жестом обнимает его за талию, - я именно так и думал.


	5. Натаниэль/Тиган

Король Алистер не разговаривает со Стражем-Командором. Король Алистер, как оказалось, умеет обижаться долго, вдохновенно и с самоотдачей, поэтому со Стражем-Командором он не разговаривает, писем не пишет и не читает (точнее, не читал, если бы от Командора хоть что-то приходило, Командор тоже та еще штучка), а всеми бумажными делами связанными с алингом Амарантин теперь занимается специальный человек, который никогда не общался с кем-то важнее секретарей.

А королева Анора не разговаривает со своим отцом. И не пишет. Потому что в нынешнем политическом климате это повредит ее статусу как правителя, расколет авторитет правящей власти, подорвет только наладившиеся отношения... И еще шесть страниц очень важных и всесторонне обоснованных причин, которые королева знает наизусть, а подписанные обеими сторонами копии хранятся в сейфе разведслужбы короля, на случай еще одного государственного переворота.   
И уж тем более никто из них не ездит в Амарантин, Андрасте побереги! 

Поэтому в Амарантин ездит Тиган. С проверками… кхм, то есть с дружескими визитами доброй воли, поздравлениями, да и вообще по любому удобному и неудобному поводу, который взбредет царственной чете в голову. С верительными грамотами, подписанными братом. И только братом, потому что король и королева в Амарантин не пишут.  
Зато разговаривают. Через Тигана.

Все утро перед отъездом король мордует его у себя в кабинете. Называется это, конечно, «поболтать с Тиганом перед дорогой, а то долго не увидимся, а мы ведь чуть ли не родственники», а не «четыре часа рассказывать Тигану, что Командор неправ, как он неправ, где он неправ, почему он неправ, кто во всем этом виноват, и как долго это будет продолжаться. Да, вот так и передай. Дословно». Но суть одна.

А королева якобы случайно ловит в уединенном коридоре, делает страдальческие глаза и картинно ломает руки. «Я не могу просить, Тиган, но буду очень благодарна, если вдруг… » и не будет ли любезен Тиган передать одинокому пожилому отцу весточку от страдающей в разлуке дочери? И если вдруг у него найдется пару слов в ответ для любящей кровиночки… да, Тиган? 

Тиган слушает, кивает, соглашается и едет. И передаст, и спросит. И по возвращении повторение все того же спектакля в обратном порядке тоже вытерпит. Потому что вот такой он хороший человек.

В Амарантине его встречают как своего. Еще бы, чуть ли не каждый месяц здесь, он в своем банне сейчас реже бывает.   
Сдержано раскланивается с Логейном и, заранее извинившись, цитирует витиеватое приветствие от дочери, с отсылками к классической тевинтерской поэзии и смутными ссылками на географию, на что Логейн только недовольно пыхтит и закатывает глаза. Все-таки тевинтерские поэты слишком злоупотребляли драмой с местью и предательством.  
Приветствует Стража-Командора и они действительно некоторое время занимаются делом, прежде чем на столе появляется бутылка вина. Где-то между третьей и четвертой уже можно поднимать вопрос Алистера без последствий для здоровья, а если закончить до десятой, Тиган даже запомнит кое-что из того, что его просили передать в ответ.  
Все, на этом официальная часть визита официально заканчивается. Осталось еще целых три дня.

В комнате тепло и уютно. Камин трещит дровами совсем по-домашнему, а тихо сопящая гора пуховых одеял тянет как магнит. Он падает в кровать, не раздеваясь.   
\- Устал? – Натаниэль зевает и обнимает за плечи. Лишний вес его, похоже, нисколько не смущает.  
\- Как загнанный мабари. В моем возрасте почтовым голубем работать уже утомительно. Когда-нибудь не выдержу, так им всем и скажу. Или передам логейново «Политика! Нет уж, в эти игры я больше не игрок» или командорово «Шиш ему, а не извинения!» без дипломатичного облагораживания.   
\- И у тебя больше не будет повода сюда приезжать.  
\- Я скажу потом, - раздеваться в четыре руки все-таки гораздо быстрее и приятнее, - очень потом.


End file.
